Best Friends
by Maykelin
Summary: How well do you know yours? NaLu! NEW: BONUS CHAPTER!
1. Best Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**Best Friends**

* * *

"Lucyyyyyyy," a fire Dragon Slayer whined.

"Natsuuuuuuu," a celestial wizard whined.

"I'm…"

"So…"

"BOREDDDDDD!" the two mages said together.

It was just another day at the guild, Lucy and Natsu were sitting at the bar with their heads down, completely bored out of their minds.

Mirajane chuckled at her friends. "Aww, that's so cute! You guys even finish each other's sentences!"

They picked up their heads. "Huh?" they said.

"I just find it so sweet how close you two are!" Mirajane explained. "It's like you know everything about each other!"

Lucy snorted. "Oh, please! Natsu hardly knows himself. What makes you think he knows anything about me?"

"Yeah!" Natsu agreed. "And Lucy always has her nose stuck in some boring book so she never pays attention to me! That's why I can eat all her food without her noticing," he said with a wide grin.

"No I'm not!" Lucy argued. "And that was you?! I yelled at Happy for that!"

"See! What did I tell you?!"

"That's such a lie! I know tons about you!"

"Oh, yeah? Well then prove it!"

"How?"

"Make me a sandwich," he suggested.

"Idiot!" she said, bonking him on the head. "That won't prove anything!"

"It'll prove that you can make a sandwich! Isn't that what friendship is about?!"

Lucy sighed. She couldn't believe she was actually best friends with this idiot.

Mira cleared her throat. "I know how you can prove it," she said sweetly.

_Uh-oh. This can't be good, _Lucy thought.

* * *

"Is this really necessary?" Lucy asked for the tenth time.

She was standing in front of the mirror. She looked absolutely ridiculously clad in Natsu's clothes. The trousers were too big for her and the vest was _extremely _exposing. She had to keep it shut with a safety pin.

"Of course it is!" Mirajane told her. "If you're going to pretend to be Natsu, you have to play the part."

"I get that. But do I really have to dress like him?"

"It'll help you get in character," she said with a grin.

"How do I even get myself into these situations?" Lucy cried dramatically to herself.

"Now, now," Mirajane cooed, "everything will be fine. I promise! Please stop crying. Uhh, you too, Juvia!" _When did she get here?!_

"Juvia will not allow Lucy to outcry her!" Juvia said while flooding the room with her tears.

Mirajane dragged the two crying girls back to the guild hall. Lucy immediately stopped crying when she saw Natsu, only to burst out crying again, but this time they were tears of laughter.

"NATSU!" she screeched between laughs, her hands clutching her stomach. "You. Look. So. RIDICULOUS!"

Natsu was dressed in one of her skirts and tank top. His hair was in pigtails and he had makeup plastered all over his face.

"What are you talking about, Luce?" Natsu snorted. "I look great! I finally understand why you wear these things; they're so breezy!" he said, gesturing to his skirt.

Natsu didn't understand why Lucy kept howling. Then again, she was a weirdo.

Gray strolled up to them in that moment. "Yo, Natsu. Finally came out of the closet, I see," he snickered.

"Whattaya talking about, Gray? I was never in any closet!"

Gray facepalmed. "I swear, you're so stupid it's not even funny."

"YOU TRYING TO START SOMETHING, POPSICLE STICK?!" Natsu yelled, bumping his forehead against Gray's.

"LET'S GO, FLAME PRINCESS."

"A-hem," Mirajane coughed. "Remember who you are, Natsu."

"Oh. Right. Dammit!" Natsu cursed and backed off.

"What's the matter, Flamebreath? Are you scared?" Gray taunted him.

Natsu ignored him.

"Oi!" Gray grabbed him by the collar. "Finish what you started!"

"He can't, Gray," Lucy intervened. "He's pretending to be me."

"Wha-? Is that why he's dressed in those clothes?" Lucy nodded. "Wait, so does that mean..?" he trailed off, looking at her clothes.

"I'm Natsu? Yes. Sadly."

"BAHAHAHAHAHA! Man, you guys just don't know when to quit!"

Natsu was getting fed up. "Lucy! I-I mean, Natsu! Kick his ass!"

"What?!" Lucy screeched. "Uh-uh. No way!"

"But you have toooooo! The real Natsu never backs down from a fight!"

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to fight Gray!"

"Aw, c'mon," Gray said to Lucy. "It'll be fun." He took a battle stance, gathering up his ice magic in his palms.

"I said NO!"

Natsu sighed and held up his hands in a _what-can-you-do _ fashion. "Welp, I guess that means you really don't know me after all."

Lucy gritted her teeth. On one hand, she didn't want to lose to Natsu. But on the other hand, she _really_ didn't want to become a frozen statue.

In the end, the thought of losing to Natsu won.

"Fine!" she humphed. "Open! Gate of the-"

"Uh-uh-uh," Mira tsked. "Natsu uses Dragon Slayer magic, remember?

"You've got to be kidding me! How am I suppose to fight Gray when I can't even use Natsu's magic?!"

"Here, Lucy!" Happy said as he flew over her.

"Wha? A flamethrower? Close enough!" She blasted Gray with the full force of the flamethrower at the same moment that he shot her with ice magic.

"MWUAHAHAHAHA!" Lucy laughed maniacally. They were pretty even, but soon the flamethrower was out.

"Uh-oh," Lucy said as the flamethrower was exhausted. She ducked out of the way of Gray's ice magic, landing roughly on the ground. What she failed to realize was that Erza had been standing right behind her and that Gray's ice shot was heading right towards her.

Being Erza, she deflected the move easily.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Erza barked.

_Remember, I'm Natsu, _Lucy thought to herself.

Lucy strode right up to Erza. "ERZA! FIGHT ME!"

Erza looked at her blonde friend as if she had just lost her mind. Which, in a way, she kind of did.

"Umm…Natsu…" Mirajane said cautiously, "I don't think that's a good idea…"

Sure Lucy wanted to win but this was just suicidal.

"Happy, flamethrower!"

"Aye, sir!"

Lucy caught the new flamethrower and pointed it to Erza. "Prepare yourself, for I am the Almighty-"

Erza didn't even give her time to finish, she knocked her out in .2 seconds flat. Lucy lay on the ground all crippled and delusional.

"-Dragon…Slayer…" she coughed.

"Guess she really does know Natsu!" Gray laughed. "But how well does Natsu know Lucy?"

They all turned their attention to the real Natsu. He was sitting down. With a book.

…

"HOLY FUCK. NATSU CAN READ?!" Gray yelled.

Erza's eyes were practically popping out. "This is all my fault! Please, someone hit me!"

Lucy sat up. "He really does know me!" she exclaimed tearfully.

Mirajane laughed. "Well, I think you've both shown that you know each other pretty well, but we still haven't decided who knows who best."

"Yeah, that's true," Lucy said glumly.

"Ooo, I know!" Mirajane cheered, clapping her hands together. "If you truly know a person, then you must know their deepest secret!"

Lucy's face flushed hotter than the sun. "Eep!" she squeaked. "No-no-no-no-no, I don't think that's really necessary, Mira."

"You want to win, don't you?" Mira said rather darkly.

"Well…yes…but I don't really think that-"

"Well then it's settled!" Mira interrupted her. She pushed her two victims together, making them face each other. "On the count of three, you'll both shout out each other's deepest secret! Ready?"

"Wait, do we really have to-" Lucy began.

"One…"

"C'mon, Luce. Don't be such a baby!"

"Two…"

"Ugh, fine, whatever!"

"Three!"

"I love Natsu but I'm too afraid to admit it!" Natsu yelled.

"I love Lucy but I'm too afraid to admit it!" Lucy yelled.

The pair looked at each other, blushing profusely.

"Am I right?" Natsu asked her in a low voice, his face close to hers.

"Y-Yeah…am I?" Lucy felt like she was going to faint.

"What do you think?" he said, and then he leaned in to kiss her.

Lucy's heart felt like it was going to explode from all the joy she felt right now. Natsu was kissing her! He was actually kissing her! She wrapped her arms around him, her fingers getting lost within his spiky, soft hair.

"Well this sucks. I was hoping for something we already didn't know," Gray said in a disappointed tone. Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Lucy broke apart, suddenly remembering where they were. "Shut up, Gray!"

"Hey, Lucy," Natsu said, getting her attention. "What's this say?" he asked, pointing to some words in the book he had been reading.

"Oh, that?" she squinted. "That says…The End!"

* * *

**Well, there you have it! I had too much fun writing that XD and I hope you had as much fun reading it! Review and let me know! Or don't, and keep me wondering for the rest of my life. D:**

**Until next time!**

**- Kell**

**UPDATE: Bonus Chapter, woohoo!**


	2. Bonus Chapter

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/followed/favorited this story! I wrote this chapter because of you guys. :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

**Bonus Chapter**

* * *

Lucy looked up at the huge monster in front of her. Ok, well, it wasn't a monster _per se_ but it was frightening enough to be considered one.

"It" was a 456 feet, 128 miles per hour, man-eating piece of steel that _just happened_ to look like a rollercoaster.

Ok, fine. It _was_ a rollercoaster. A really tall, really fast, really scary rollercoaster.

"Well Lucy," Natsu said regretfully, "it was nice knowing ya."

"Shut up, Natsu!" the blonde mage yelled. "It's not like I'm going to die!"

Silence.

"Right?!" Lucy gulped.

More silence.

"WILL SOMEBODY ANSWER ME?!"

"Put me down for the rollercoaster," said Mirajane to Cana, who was running a betting booth. A big sign with the words _Lucy vs. Rollercoaster_ painted on it hung over her head.

Cana nodded approvingly, putting another tally on the betting board. "Smart choice."

"Not you too, Mira!" Lucy cried.

_Rollercoaster: 112_

_ Lucy: 1_

"Wait. Who betted on me?" Lucy asked to no one in particular.

"Aye did!" (get it?) Happy said, raising his paw.

Lucy was moved to tears. She swept the blue Exceed up and held him tightly to her chest.

"Oh, Happy! I knew I could always depend on you!"

"And I know I can always depend on you to lose!" Happy replied cheerfully.

She pulled the cat back to look at him. "What are you talking about? Why would you bet on me if you thought I was going to lose?"

"Huh? Isn't that how these betting things go? You bet for the one you think is going to lose!"

"Stupid cat! You bet for the one you think is going to _WIN_!" Lucy raged, pulling his cheeks.

"But I just bet all of my fish money!" Happy despaired.

"Not my problem!" she said, dropping him to cross her arms. Happy ran off to find Natsu, crying about how his life was over and how it was all Lucy's fault.

Lucy turned around to look at Erza. Surely if there was anyone who could offer her reassurance it was Erza.

The Requip mage was currently staring up at the rollercoaster. She wore a triumphant smirk, her eyes gleaming with bravery. Lucy smiled; Erza was as brave as always! If Erza thought she could handle it, then it must be true!

Suddenly, Erza's smirk faltered. Sweat gathered at her temple, her eyes went blank, and she began shaking. She looked at Lucy with emotionless eyes.

"You're a dead woman," she said gravely.

"HOLY SHIT, EVEN ERZA'S SCARED!" Lucy cried.

"Don't worry about it, Lucy!" Gray consolidated, patting her on the back. "All you have to do to prove you know Natsu is just throw up. You know he has motion sickness. You have this competition in the bag; all Natsu thinks you do is read."

"But why does it have to be a rollercoaster?" Lucy whined, throwing a tantrum on the ground.

Lucy yelped as she was picked up by Elfman and swung over his shoulders. "Time to go and be a man!"

Lucy struggled against his hold, hitting him futilely with her fists. "No! I changed my mind! I don't wanna goooo!"

Her protests were fruitless though. She was strapped down in the front seat of the death machine. Mirajane was manning the controls. "Have fun!" she cheered as she hit a green button.

Lucy panicked more and more as the cart slowly made its way to the peak of the track. Her guild mates underneath kept getting smaller and smaller to the point where they just looked like ants. Lucy looked around her; her breath caught.

The view was absolutely spectacular. She could see the entire city of Magnolia from way up here. The Fairy Tail guild, the Kardia Cathedral, South Gate Park, even Natsu and Happy's house! She was almost blinded by the sea as the waves reflected sunlight, sometimes casting off a rainbow. To her right, she could see East Forest. The trees looked absolutely lovely this time of year, with their luscious leaves of green, orange, and red hues.

Lucy was so dazed by the sight that she completely missed the point at which the cart reached the top, and gravity took over the reins. Suddenly, she found herself rocketing back towards the Earth.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She held onto the cart with both hands, holding on for dear life, her knuckles turning white. Her hair was whipped backwards as she was sent through vicious curves, and her eyes brimmed with tears as the wind sliced her face.

Her stomach jerked as she was sent through more hills, and she felt absolutely nauseous when she was turned upside down. All at 128 miles per hour. Still, Lucy held on. Still, she screamed.

Before she even knew it, the cart had stopped and she was pulled out and set on the ground. The whole world was spinning. She felt like she was going to throw up, but she refused to do so. Not in front on the entire guild!

Gray grabbed her by the shoulders, determined to help her win this competition. Mostly because he liked to see Natsu lose.

"Whoaaa, Gray, since when did you have a twin?" Lucy asked delusively.

"Lucy, look!" Gray ordered as he shoved a picture in her face.

"Huuuuh?" Lucy looked at the picture.

It was Master Makarov, on a beach, tanning.

Naked.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS THAT?!" Lucy shouted. She then proceeded to throw up all over poor Gray.

"Eww, Lucy! You weren't supposed to throw up all on me!"

Lucy only responded by throwing up some more.

Natsu came up just then, wondering what the fuss was about. "Let me see!" he said, trying to snatch the picture from Gray.

"Sure, if you want to prove you're gay," Gray snickered.

Natsu shrugged. "Sure!"

"Idiot, do you even know what gay means?"

"Nope!" he said carelessly with a grin.

Lucy wiped her mouth, the taste of throw up still in her mouth. "Alright…it's your turn…Natsu."

"OK!" Natsu snatched a key from Lucy's key pouch. He wove his arms around stupidly as he chanted "Open! Gate of the Virgin! Virgo!"

Nothing happened. He wove his arms in the air again. "Open!"

But still nothing happened.

"Abra kadabra alakazam!"

Nope.

"COME ON YOU STUPID VIRGIN, IS ANYONE HOME?! OPEN UP!"

A cloud appeared and Virgo stepped out. "You called, Princess?"

Natsu whooped. "Yeah! I did it!"

What he failed to realize, and what everyone else noticed, was that Lucy had summoned Virgo from behind Natsu's back. The dumbass hadn't even taken the correct key.

Being a celestial spirit, Virgo was already aware of the situation at hand.

"Virgo, make me a sandwich!" Natsu ordered.

"As you wish, Princess."

"Woohooooo, this is awesome! I wish I was a Celestial wizard!"

Lucy bitch-slapped him across the face. "Baka! Spirits are friends, not servants!"

"But she's a maid! Don't you always order your Spirits around?" he protested.

"That's not the point!"

Virgo returned with the sandwich. It had smoked ham, melted pepper jack cheese, onions, tomato, green bell peppers, mayonnaise, chipotle sauce, and bacon, all on toasted rye bread. "Your sandwich, Princess."

Natsu's mouth watered. "Holy crap, you're the best!"

Gray's mouth was also watering. "Hey Natsu, we're friends, right? You wanna share some of that?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure- SIKE! Get your own!"

"C'mon dude! Just one bite!"

"Sure. When Hell freezes over!"

"I can make that happen," Gray said seriously.

Natsu wasn't listening though. He charred the sandwich using a burst of flames.

"Much better!" he said happily.

Beside him, Gray's world just fell apart. "You…just ruined…the most perfect thing on the planet. HOW COULD YOU?!" he cried, falling to his knees and burying his face in his hands.

Natsu could care less. All of his attention was being directed at the delicious sandwich. The poor thing didn't last 10 seconds.

"Mm-mm!" Natsu patted his belly. "That was a mighty good sandwich!"

By this point, Gray had already melted into a puddle, and Juvia was licking him up like a cat with milk.

"Do not worry Gray-sama, you will be safe inside Juvia!"

_Creepy! _everyone thought.

Lucy returned Virgo back to the Celestial Spirit World. She decided it was time to have some fun with Natsu, so she summoned Taurus.

Taurus appeared with his axe attached to his back. He looked between Lucy, dressed in Natsu's clothes, and Natsu, dressed in Lucy's clothes. Lucy looked at him with pleading eyes. _Please, please, please, just go along with it! _her eyes said.

Taurus looked back at Natsu. "Lucyyyyy-sama!" he exclaimed, wiggling up to Fake Lucy. "I see your body is as beautiful as ever, moo-hoo-hoo!"

Natsu stared at the cow, not exactly sure what to do.

_Dammit! What does Lucy usually do in these situations? Think, Natsu. Think!_

The ancient light bulb in Natsu's head went off, he snapped his fingers. "Aha!"

Natsu stood in front of Taurus, arms outstretched on either side of him.

"Take me now!"

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" everyone exclaimed.

Taurus shifted uncomfortably. "Lucyyyy-sama, this is such a big mooooo-ve! I need time to think!" he said, taking a step back. Natsu jumped on Taurus' back and began pulling his ears.

"TAKE ME NOW YOU STUPID COW!"

Taurus began flailing around wildly, trying to pry Natsu off of him. "WHY WON'T YOU TAKE ME?!" he screamed, spitting flames everywhere.

Taurus finally couldn't take it anymore, he balled a fist and hit himself right in the family jewels. "Lucy-sama...I'm sorry..." And with that, he returned to the Spirit World.

At that same moment, Loke appeared, eager to get some of the action. He wasn't going to let Lucy down!

Loke picked up Natsu bridal style, looking deep into his onyx eyes.

"Let's run away and get married, my lovely Lucy," he said seductively.

"Huh? Why would I want to get married to you? Put me down before I knock your teeth in!"

Loke paid him no mind. "Oh Lucy, my love for you shines brighter than all the stars in Heaven! I have never met a girl as beautiful as you, or as kind. Your radiance outshines all others! Words simply cannot describe my undying love for you. But...I will show you with a kiss of pure love!" Loke leaned in to kiss Natsu.

Natsu didn't exactly know what the heck was going on, but he knew that Loke's face was too close for comfort. He managed to wiggle himself free. He began to walk backwards, trying to put some space between himself and Loke.

Loke wasn't going to give up that easily. He advanced on Natsu, lips puckered.

"Just one kiss!" he exclaimed dramatically, getting right in front of Natsu's face.

"WHATTAYA WANT FROM ME YOU CREEP?!"

And then the worst possible thing happened.

Loke tripped.

The guild gasped. Natsu and Loke, KISSING! Both of them with wide eyes, as if they couldn't actually believe it was happening. Loke pulled away at once, coughing and spitting on the ground.

"My lips! My lips have been violated!" Loke screamed.

"Guess Flamebreath really is gay after all!" Gray laughed from inside of Juvia's stomach.

Natsu, still not really knowing what just happened, ran up to Lucy.

"Lucy! My lips! They feel weird! Fix it!" he begged her.

Lucy was absolutely bawling with laughter. Loke and Natsu; it was just priceless!

Natsu didn't know how to fix the unpleasant feeling, and Lucy wasn't helping. So he did the only thing he could think of: he kissed Lucy.

"Much better!" he said, feeling tremendously happy, and went in to give her another kiss. Loke grabbed Lucy from behind though, twisting her around. "I need one too!" he cried, leaning in to kiss the flustered mage.

Natsu fire-punched Loke right in the face. "LUCY'S MINE! GET SOMEONE ELSE!" he yelled, kissing her with full-force.

Everyone stood dumfounded. They all looked at each other, seeming to ask the same question. _Is this really happening? _Erza punched Gajeel to see if she was dreaming. Gajeel punched Laxus to see if he was dreaming. Laxus punched Elfman to see if he was dreaming. Pretty soon, the entire guild was punching someone. Meanwhile, Lucy and Natsu were still kissing. When they finally broke apart, Natsu was grinning like a full-fledged maniac.

"Geez, Luce, why did we never do this before?"

Lucy only blushed, not trusting herself to speak.

Natsu suddenly recalled something from before. He stood before his guild mates, who were still brawling it out.

"SO AM I GAY OR NOT?!"

The entire guild stopped to look at him.

"NATSU YOU IDIOT!"

_The End!_

* * *

**Thank you guys for reading! I hoped you enjoyed this little bonus chapter. :3 reviews are welcomed. I just started writing fanfics so I don't have much stories put up, but feel free to look.**

**Until next time!**

**- Kell**


End file.
